


Why do you even care ?

by kaypancake



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ichigo isn't okay, Kisshu is a sweetheart, Post-Break Up, but it's going to be okay, emotional breakdown, way too much yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya had broke up and she still deals with the emotional consequences. Her friends drag her to a party where she sees Masaya flirting with a girl.She runs away and Kisshu finds her. He comforts her.prompt : "Why do you even care?" "Cause I'm in love with you, you absolute idiot!"
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, past Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Why do you even care ?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a "I wrote that in one sitting in the middle of the night" and "this is so self indulgent omg" kind of one shot. I wrote that like a month ago but I thought I would publish it before the end of the year.  
> So excuse the lack of good writing, the possible awkward phrasings due to English being my second language (and the lack of editing).  
> But enjoy your reading :)
> 
> prompt : "Why do you even care?!" "Cause I'm in love with you, you absolute idiot!"

Ichigo and Masaya had broke up a week ago.  
She was devasted. Ichigo naively thought that they would be together forever. But highschool was a cruel world. And the fall was abrupt.  
She spent days crying in her room. Eventually, Moe and Miwa, her school friends, tired of seeing Ichigo upset and miserable suggested to go to a party.  
The music was loud and people were dancing everywhere. At first it was nice, the three girls were having fun. Ichigo danced and talked to friends.  
Until she noticed Masaya. He was unusually close to a girl, laughing at something she said.  
A car could have hit her at that moment it would have been less painful. All the memories, all the feelings the cat-girl tried to bottle up, came back. Her heart was aching so much it was as if her emotions were punching her.  
She stopped dancing. Frozen, she could just staring at the boy.  
That boy. The one she loved and still love. Her first love.  
The one who broke her heart in million pieces without bothering giving her any reason.  
Ichigo’s body was shaking. And without even realising, she was running away.  
She didn’t want to see him. She didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want to be sad. Ichigo just wanted to stop feeling. To stop being here right now.  
So she ran.  
She opened the door, rush downstairs and ran as far as possible.  
She ended up in a park. She sat on a bench, wiping in vain tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
The place felt familiar. She didn’t pay attention to her steps but now the trees, the paths, all felt like a terrible deja-vu.  
It was the park she first saved Aoyama’s life. The one she first transformed.  
At that, her sobbing increased.  
Ichigo curled up in a ball, hugged her legs and let herself cry.  
"Koneko-chan."  
The familiar voice made her raise her head. The usual sarcasm and sly smirk wasn’t here. Kisshu’s face was just confused.  
"Leave me alone !"  
"I.."  
Ichigo didn’t let him talk. She stood up and walk toward the alien.  
"Leave. Don’t ever come near me. Don’t talk to me. You are an horrible awful dangerous person. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."  
The words kept coming and she didn’t think much. It first seemed to have taken him aback. A hurt look on his face proved it. But suddenly, he softened and floated to Ichigo. He took her in his arms.  
"Koneko-chan. You are going to be okay."  
She wrestled, hitting him in the chest. She finally get out of the embrace. She yelled at him. How much she hated him. How much she wanted him to be gone. But he continued to look at her with that sweet-worried look.  
"You are not mad at me. Tell me what is wrong." He reasoned.  
This made her even more furious. She screamed : "Why do you even _care_?!"  
"Cause I'm in love with you, you absolute idiot!"  
"...oh."  
A silence fell between them.  
She didn’t expected that. Sure, she knew it. Kisshu liked her in his weird twisted way.  
But she never realised.  
And it hit her.  
She let herself fall on the ground and start crying again. And again, Kisshu hugged her. This time she didn’t fight. She let her head lean on his chest and tighten her grip around his waist.  
For the first time in weeks, she felt safe and loved.  
The next events were a bit hazy. Kisshu teleported them in her room. He gave her pajamas and disappeared the time it took for her to get change. Carefully he helped her go to her bed, covered her with blanket.  
He was so uncharacteristically thoughtful. Yet her exhausted mind didn’t care. She just appreciate his presence.  
Ichigo realised he was leaving.  
"Wait. Kisshu !"  
He turned in a graceful move, still floating off the floor. With a tired voice Ichigo asked.  
"Stay. Please."  
He sat on the edge of the bed. Kisshu took her hand in his and start singing a lullaby.  
Ichigo couldn’t understand the meaning of the song. It was in Kisshu’s alien language. But it was melodic and pure. And the girl quicky fall asleep, comforted and safe.

The next morning Ichigo found the alien boy asleep on the ground. She never realised it. But Kisshu was peaceful and with the sleep removing any wicked smile or malice off his face he looked cute.  
Before, she never actually looked at him to decide if he was attractive or not. Not even the first time they met. She never took that as a possibility. He was the enemy. And you don’t find the bad guys you’re fighting _attractive_.  
But he wasn’t the enemy anymore.  
Ichigo continued to watch him sleep for a bit. Until his golden eyes open and met hers. She quickly looked away in a vain attempt to hid the blush that now covered her face.  
"Koneko-chan, didn’t know you were a stalker."  
"I’m not !" She lamely defended herself.  
A moment of silence passed.  
"Ichigo."  
Hearing her actual name made her look at Kisshu.  
"Will you tell me what’s wrong? »  
She wanted to scream at him, to tell him it’s none of his business, even insult him of creep to have stayed in her room all night. But it wouldn’t be fair. She asked him to stay. And she didn’t have the strength to fight against him. Not when he had been so sweet.  
She pulled the blanket up and sighed.  
"Masaya... We broke up. »  
Tears blurred her vision. She was shaking again. The alien sat down next to her and took her in his arms.  
"He doesn’t deserve you. Koneko-chan. You deserve someone better than this human garbage." He solftly said.  
Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh. "Because you are better?"  
"Of course I am."  
Kisshu had that malicious smile. But for once instead of upsetting her, Ichigo found it endearing. She smiled back and snuggled up against Kisshu.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day *✧⁺˚


End file.
